


Слова, что знаешь, повтори

by alra



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sign Language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: Осенью Джеймс возвращается домой. У него за плечами три года в Оксфорде, на шее шрам, а слух ухудшился вдвое.





	Слова, что знаешь, повтори

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [practice now all the words you know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333811) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  1\. В каноне Локвуд поступил в Кембридж, а не в Оксфорд, но для сюжета фика это не важно, и мы оставили так.  
> 2\. Отдельные жесты традиционно пишутся заглавными буквами, то есть СПАСИБО — это один жест, обозначающий «спасибо». Фразы на жестовом произносятся с другим порядком слов, поэтому если пишется их «перевод», он просто идет в кавычках, не «капсом».
> 
> Бета: [belightair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightair/pseuds/belightair), [rena_rent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent/pseuds/rena_rent)

Осенью Джеймс возвращается домой. У него за плечами три года в Оксфорде, на шее шрам, а слух ухудшился вдвое. Ударная волна от управляемого взрыва, произошедшего слишком близко, чтобы не оставить непоправимых последствий, пробила барабанную перепонку. После реабилитации он остается с новыми, неопробованными навыками и совершенно без собеседников. Он заговаривает на жестовом с водителем автобуса, и тот пожимает плечами и указывает наружу через дверь, как будто Джеймс говорил «Где я?», а не «Спасибо».

Джеймс может расслышать кое-что сквозь звон в ушах, если звук достаточно громкий и близкий, но в большинстве случаев оно не стоит того, чтобы пытаться.

 

Воздух бодрящий, прохладный. Его мать не смогла отпроситься с работы, так что от автовокзала он идет домой пешком. На шее у него еще висят его армейские жетоны, потому что некоторые вещи не предназначены для того, чтобы их забывать. Джеймс держит руки в карманах и размеренно шагает, и ему все еще непривычно, что он совсем не слышит, как ветер шелестит золотыми и красными листьями, но, по крайней мере, он может наблюдать за их движением.

Он вдыхает холод, пока легкие не начинают гореть, и бредет не спеша по знакомому маршруту молочника, позволяя жизни вернуться в привычное русло. Ему двадцать восемь, и он опять будет жить с матерью. У него накопилось жалование за годы, когда не было необходимости его тратить, да еще те деньги, что поступают в качестве компенсации, и ему совершенно нечем заняться.

Земля под его ботинками мягкая. Он никуда не спешит.

 

Его мать редко бывает дома, как это было всегда, и ему довольно быстро становится скучно, поскольку сестра все еще в университете. Он снова принимается за чтение, на которое у него не было времени после Оксфорда или даже раньше. Читает он чаще всего в своей комнате или в парке, но однажды в библиотеке он замечает Скриппса. На Скриппсе тот самый голубой свитер, что был на нем в день аварии Гектора, но теперь он растянут, рукава и воротник в мелких дырочках. Скриппс сидит за одним из письменных столов, запустив руку в свои короткие светлые волосы, и выглядит усталым. Он листает страницы так, будто ищет что-то конкретное.

Джеймс думает подойти поздороваться, обменяться новостями, но он не в настроении объяснять, так что просто засовывает книгу под мышку и выходит наружу, в пасмурный день.

 

Джеймс говорит с матерью вслух, хотя и не любит этого. Она выучила ПОЖАЛУЙСТА и СПАСИБО, ДА и НЕТ, но не знает алфавита, и учить его ей некогда. Вместо этого она трогает его плечи и показывает на стол, накрытый к чаю. Треплет его по щеке и улыбается. Говорит так медленно, что Джеймсу хочется стукнуть кулаком по стене. У нее добрые намерения, он знает, но это значит не так уж много. Он скучает по музыке и кинотеатрам. Он курит больше обычного и часто стоит, прислонившись к стене своей многоэтажки, наблюдая, как прохожие беззвучно движутся мимо.

Звон в ушах усиливается, потом чуть стихает, потом усиливается снова. От этого болит голова, и он проводит четыре дня в постели с головокружением, усталостью и вообще ужасным самочувствием. Он пытается дочитать «Моби Дика», но слова плывут, и голова раскалывается.

Он думает о том, что более-менее так теперь будет всегда. Оставляет шторы закрытыми и ложится спать.

 

Скриппс сам подходит к нему в библиотеке спустя три месяца после его возвращения. Джеймс пытается читать Камю в оригинале, на французском, и он позабыл достаточно, чтобы нуждаться в словаре, которого больше нет у него дома. Он настолько поглощен своим занятием, что вздрагивает от прикосновения к плечу.

Скриппс смотрит на него удивленно, и Джеймс не может решить, улыбнуться ему или встать и уйти. Поэтому он просто сидит и ждет.

— Я окликнул тебя несколько раз, но ты не оглянулся, — говорит Скриппс. Джеймс достаточно наловчился читать по губам, чтобы понять его. Он пожимает плечами и машет рукой около левого уха, пострадавшего сильнее.

— Я ни хрена не слышу, — говорит он. — Разрыв барабанной перепонки, повреждение среднего уха. Шрапнель.

Он смотрит, как Скриппс открывает рот, но не слышит удивленного вдоха, смотрит, как расширяются его глаза, и пожимает одним плечом.

— Как поживаешь? — спрашивает он, не из вежливости, а от нежелания отвечать на вопросы.

Скриппс морщится.

— Пишу первую, ну знаешь, настоящую книгу. Требует больше исследований, чем я предполагал, но это мне, по крайней мере, привычно.

Он говорит, как будто Джеймс — просто человек, обычный знакомый, а не полуглухой бывший одноклассник, которого он восемь лет не видел. Что-то сжимается у Джеймса в груди, и он кивает, чтобы скрыть замешательство.

Только позже, когда Скриппс зовет его выпить, Джеймс понимает, в чем дело. Скриппс не начал говорить медленнее. Вообще никак не поменял манеру говорить, просто стал обращаться всегда в его сторону. Джеймс уже почти забыл, что такое нормальная беседа.

 

Почти в два часа ночи Скриппс, наконец, тянет руку и касается шрама на шее Джеймса. Последние часа три он поглядывал на этот шрам, так что Джеймс ожидает этого. Пальцы Скриппса неуклюжи от выпитого и холодны, а Джеймс весь насквозь теплый от алкоголя. От прикосновения его бросает в дрожь.

«Медсестры говорили, что я пятнадцать секунд был мертв», — говорит он на жестовом, может быть потому, что знает, что Скриппс не поймет его.

Скриппс ловит его пальцы и просит:

— Поговори со мной, — и уголки его рта опущены вниз.

— Есть вещи, которые я не могу сказать вслух, — возражает он и смотрит, как лицо Скриппса становится по-настоящему хмурым. Джеймс чувствует басы играющей в баре громкой музыки, но не много сверх того. От басов ноют зубы, и боль пульсирует в голове, и он знает, что надо бы уйти, но Скриппс все такой же, каким был в школьные годы: без конца задает вопросы.

— Закажи нам еще выпивки, — просит Джеймс и смотрит, как уголки рта Скриппса приподнимаются.

 

Они сидят в библиотеке бок о бок — Джеймс читает и иногда переводит, Скриппс ищет факты и пишет. Джеймс смотрит, как рука Скриппса быстро движется по странице, мелкие угловатые буквы заполняют строку за строкой. Иногда он подглядывает и успевает ухватить несколько предложений, прежде чем Скриппс ловит его на этом и корчит недовольную мину.

Джеймс всегда сидит лицом к двери, потому что ненавидит поворачиваться к ней спиной. Ненавидел бы в любом случае, но он не слышит, что творится позади него, и от этого ещё хуже. Скриппс только через несколько недель замечает, что Джеймс часто оглядывается, но не заставляет это объяснять, а просто перестраивает свои привычки с учетом привычек Джеймса.

Джеймс перечитывает раздел эпической поэзии, потом принимается за полное собрание сочинений Шекспира. Большинство из них ему приходилось читать, но никогда прежде для собственного удовольствия и никогда без спешки. Он не жалеет времени, чтобы найти значение незнакомых слов и непонятных отсылок. Он появляется в библиотеке так часто, что библиотекари привыкают к нему и улыбаются, когда он заходит. Та, кто работает в зале — обычно Миранда или Констанс — показывает ему, где сидит Скриппс, если тот явился раньше него.

Скриппс как-то раз спрашивает его, почему он ни одну из них не пригласил на свидание, и Джеймс просто пожимает плечами. Ему не интересны свидания, не с ними, и он не хочет втягивать их в свою жизнь. Когда он спрашивает Скриппса о том же, тот только качает головой и продолжает писать.

 

Иногда Джеймс просыпается в поту, с гремящим в ушах пульсом, заглушающим даже звон, и резко садится, напоминая себе, что это всего лишь воспоминания. Не помогает то, что неделя после взрыва в памяти совершенно пуста, за исключением плывущих цветных пятен и периодов черноты — тогда никто не был уверен, что он выкарабкается. Бывают ночи, когда Джеймс не спит вовсе, натягивает свои потертые кеды и выбирается в ночную прохладу, бродит по улицам, пока не забрезжит рассвет.

В такие дни он спит, пока солнце на небе, и не встречается со Скриппсом, пока это все не проходит.

 

Они начинают писать записки друг другу просто так, без всякого умысла: Джеймс спрашивает перевод французского слова, Скриппс размышляет, как бы назвать свою книгу... Но это быстро перерастает в привычку, бросить которую Джеймсу тяжело. Они передают блокнот друг другу, комментируя чеканные фразы Шекспира, небольшие отрывки прозы, заголовки из старых газет. Если Скриппс задает вопрос вслух, Джеймс часто пишет ему в ответ.

 

Джеймс выдерживает половину встречи старых друзей за обедом — с Тиммсом, Познером и Ахтаром — прежде чем ему приходится уйти. Скриппс кладет ему руку на колено — и это новый, драгоценный момент — как бы говоря: «Ну что ты, не уходи, пожалуйста», — но это не может компенсировать их стремительной беседы, за которой он не может уследить; смеха, которого он не слышит; возможностей у них в будущем. Джеймс счастлив в своей статичности, счастливее, чем помнит когда-либо в прошлом, но это не значит, что он не понимает, как выглядит со стороны: раненый солдат, даже не побывавший в бою, живущий с матерью и ничем не занятый, просто убивающий время.

Он допивает чай одним глотком, и Скриппс сжимает его колено и убирает руку, и в уголке его рта складка, которую Джеймс ненавидит.

— Я пойду покурю, — говорит он и выходит, не собираясь возвращаться к ним. Все они это знают, но только Скриппс провожает его взглядом.

 

Сестра Джеймса, Пенелопа, приезжает домой из университета на недельные февральские каникулы. Она в одном семестре от диплома — ураган юбок, улыбок и яркой помады.

«И кто же этот парень?» — спрашивает она на жестовом, потому что брала по вечерам уроки, чтобы говорить при помощи рук, и первое, что она хочет знать после банальных приветствий — это сплетни, о которых ему нечего и сказать.

«Это другое», — отвечает он и толкает ее локтем. Он почти не против скучать по ее смеху, потому что она — глоток свежего воздуха, кто-то, кому не надо переводить.

«Потому что ты не хочешь или как?» — она все еще посмеивается над ним.

«Потому что», — начинает он и замирает, размышляя. — «Потому что он единственный кроме тебя, кто относится ко мне как к нормальному человеку, и это важнее».

«Это важно», — говорит она, — «Но не думаю, что важнее».

 

Уже почти весной Скриппс ведет Джеймса к себе домой, чтобы показать свою рукопись, отпечатанную на машинке в перерывах между статьями и заметками, которыми ему по-прежнему приходится зарабатывать на жизнь. Он позволяет Джеймсу коснуться страниц кончиками пальцев, полистать их, но потом мягко отнимает и откладывает в сторону.

Он целует Джеймса в дверном проеме своего кабинета, одной рукой гладя его лицо, большим пальцем касаясь выпуклого шрама, другой рукой чуть придерживая бедро. Джеймс запрокидывает голову, открывая рот языку Скриппса. Тот не намекал, что имеет такие наклонности, но ведь и Джеймс не намекал тоже. Пальцы Скриппса пробираются под ткань его рубашки, гладят кожу бедра, и Джеймса охватывает дрожь. Он совершенно не против.

 

В 29-й день рождения Джеймса его мать отпрашивается с работы, и они вместе пекут торт. Джеймс вспоминает рот Скриппса, смешивая муку, соду и соль; думает о его пальцах на своей коже. Подумывает, не рассказать ли матери, но, в конце концов, просто смотрит, как она взбивает яйца, и молчит.

Им нет нужды о чем-то говорить за этой работой. Они пекли этот торт каждый год с тех пор, как Джеймс научился держать ложку, не считая Оксфорда и военной службы. Мать целует его в щеку и улыбается. В кухне стоит сладкий и теплый запах. Джеймс счастлив.

 

Скриппс легонько касается руки Джеймса, пододвигая к нему блокнот. «Пойдем ко мне», — написал он, — «у меня что-то вроде сюрприза для тебя».

 

«От тебя чертовски трудно хранить секреты», — говорит Скриппс на жестовом, и до Джеймса не сразу доходит значительность этого события. После их первого поцелуя прошла пара недель, но Скриппс должен был начать обучение гораздо раньше, чтобы говорить так бегло, как сейчас.

Джеймс обхватывает его руки своими и целует его с отчаянной силой, кусая губы. Скриппс не пытается освободиться, позволяет Джеймсу удерживать его.

«Ты потрясающий», — говорит Джеймс одной рукой, другой продолжая удерживать его запястья, и рот Скриппса как раз настолько близко к его правому уху, чтобы он мог расслышать полный желания стон, вырывающийся из его горла. Этого достаточно.

 

Спустя шесть месяцев после возвращения Джеймс ютится у стены в спальне Скриппса с ворохом одеял на коленях. Холод сочится в комнату через окно, к которому Джеймс прислонился плечом. Он наконец дочитал всего Шекспира и решил, что теперь будет читать философов — Канта, Фрейда, Юнга, Ницше. Скриппс переворачивается на спину, сонно щурясь на Джеймса. Его волосы спутаны, а в районе ключицы следы трех укусов. Джеймс улыбается, вспоминая, как оставил их там.

«Доброе утро», — говорит Скриппс, немного неуклюже спросонья. — «Чему ты улыбаешься?»

«Тебе», — отвечает Джеймс, пожимая плечами. Скриппс смеется, и Джеймсу жаль, что он не так близко, чтобы слышать этот смех.

«Иди сюда», — говорит Скриппс и после последнего жеста тянется и касается его плеча, груди, лица. — «Мне тебя всегда мало».

Эти жесты так близко к нему, что Джеймс почти пропускает их, но замечает достаточно, чтобы уловить смысл. Он улыбается и прижимается ртом к виску Скриппса.

— А мне тебя, — говорит он вслух и понимает, что сказал это искренне.


End file.
